Choose Me
by NathanCh
Summary: Ada orang yang berkata bahwa: kejarlah apa yang kau impikan. Walau terdapat jarak yang mengutuk, namun tidak akan hilang di ujung ufuk. Dengan kata lain, jangan menyerah. Lakukan apapun itu caranya. ASA(jr)ISO/Special for Miyako Shirayuki/RnR?


Tidak perlu menguji, langsung saja mengambil langkah jitu. Persetan untuk segela rupa bunga mawar kuning cantik dari gadis pemalu kelas tetangga. Menolak—karena memang tidak suka. Berakhir disimpan dalam vas cantik buatan anak keterampilan dan ditinggalkan di ruang OSIS. Menjadi pajangan.

Lantunan bising meraung. Langkah-langkah kaki menyahut. Waktu mengizinkan untuk angkat kaki dan bergerumul pulang. Ren bermulut cabe—Araki bak kuah kari. Tidak ada yang beres, Gakushuu butuh waktu untuk rileks. Tiga sampai lima menit tidak apa-apa. Kosongkan ruang osis, itu yang ia ingin. Dia marah, emosi bergemeletuk. Jangan sampai buncah, itu yang Araki harap-harap cemas.

Mengulas beberapa waktu ke belakang, Gakushuu mengunjungi ruang ketua dewan. Sebagai teman setia tentu mau menunggu di koridor depan. Surai oranye mencuat, raut wajah Asano tidak enak untuk dilihat. Anggota virtuoso menahan napas.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Jangan ajak ia bicara dahulu." Araki mengingatkan. Asano mengambil langkah pergi tanpa meladeni empat sosok di ujung koridor.

Tidak ada yang menarik untuk hari tersebut. Dapat mawar dari gadis penggemar adalah hal konyol. Bermasalah dengan ayah kandung sempat melucuti pikiran—tapi sudah biasa.

Senja beberapa jam lagi siap merampas langit biru. Terlihat jelas dari jendela kaca ruang osis. Cangkir putih di atas meja terisi udara. Buku tebal menemani tapi tidak buruk untuk memikirkan urusan lain. Maka dari itu ia butuh waktu. Terus menatap langit. Tidak sengaja memorinya teringat wajah Gakuhou. Ia mendesis muak. Menahan diri di mana persisnya berpura-pura tidak pernah mencium bau busuk. Bedebah. Bedebah. Bedebah.

Arti sebenarnya, Gakushuu sangat emosi.

Asano Gakushuu terkenal dengan pesona wajah menggaet hati, otak encer artian jenius, hidup kaya sebagai anak tunggal pemilik sekolah populer di negerinya sendiri, bahkan yang tidak di duga; tidak pelit memberi ilmu. Namun tetap sulit dijadikan lawan bermain otak—untuk Karma sebagai pengecualian. Kali ini berbeda. Tuhan terlalu senang memainkan hati seseorang. Sempurna menciptakan kepribadian satu sebanding sejuta. Tidak banyak manusia berperawakan seperti bocah ini. Untuk sekarang, separuhnya jelas; kegelapan bagian dalam kelopak matanya. Tapi kemudian, setiap beberapa kali mengerjap, kegelapan itu digantikan sebuah wajah.

Bukan wajah keras dari marmer, dengan janggut berombak—salah besar, itu salah satu tokoh dari buku _Pejuang Tempur_ yang dipinjam Ren.

Ingatkan ia pada sosok patung dalam gereja, bukan pada salib mirip elemen dalam matematika. Seperti bocah bersayap—bukan pula cupid. Tahu kata malaikat, seperti itulah ia. Sayapnya melebar merekah. Sampai menyelimui tubuhnya. Cahayanya lebih cantik dari lampu sorot rel di langit-langit rumah. Hangatnya menjalar hingga ujung kaki.

Isogai Yuuma.

Terkadang temannya lupa adab mengetuk pintu. Dua daun pintu ruangan OSIS menjeblak terbuka. Mata empat Koyama muncul. Ekspresi tidak bisa di artikan. Senyum-senyum seperti baru terantuk kitab petaka dan hasrat milik Ren—lagi.

"Asano. Kau mungkin boleh melamun. Tapi jangan sampai tuli." Langkahnya memutari kursi-kursi ruang rapat yang berwarna merah-biru dengan kaki-kaki roda. Mendekati kursi yang di duduki Gakushuu.

Gakushuu memang terlalu asyik menatap langit dengan awan berarak rapi.

Sampai dengan senyum orang aneh masih terpantri, "sampai kau memblokir dunia luar."

Gakushuu memutar kursi. Dari latar langit berubah menjadi wajah menyebalkan wwww. Kesal, sungguh merasa terusik.

"Ren sialan. Dia sampai menyuruhku untuk berlari dari lab hingga ke sini. Hanya untuk menyuruhmu mengecek ponselmu."

"Ada apa dengan ponselku?"

"Pfft—," Koyama terbatuk sekali sebelum tertawa dengan berkacak pinggang. "Cek saja sendiri, haha."

"Kalau tidak penting, aku malas barang menyentuh."

"Ah kau ini." Rambut ikal sebahu bergoyang karena angin. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat tawa. Sungguh lucu luar biasa. Ia bahkan sampai rela diperintah Ren berlari dari lantai dua menuju lantai tiga.

Malas mengulur waktu, Gakushuu merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan iPhone bersarung hitam.

Benar saja, pesan LINEE dari Sakakibara Ren menyambut. Tertera enam pesan minta dibaca. Gakushuu tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia melihat pemberitahuan kalau Ren mengiriminya beberapa foto. Entahlah, apapun itu kalau tidak penting, pena emas melayang esok pagi.

Baru saja membuka pesan atas nama Sakakibara Ren, wajah seseorang menampar kedua mata Gakushuu keras-keras.

Mata empat tertawa lepas, "itulah kenapa aku rela membuang-buang napas kemari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Choose Me**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **This fiction by Anagata Takigawa**

 **ASANO GAKUSHUU | ISOGAI YUUMA**

 **AsaIso (main pairing)**

 **WARN: TYPO(s) karena belum di cek ulang. Udah keburu laper mau ngepublish soalnya. Juga banyak sekali yang membuat anda bingung. Berusaha aja, ya(?)**

 **-SPECIAL FOR Miyako Shirayuki-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan buku-buku dalam pelastik belanja berbau jahat—halaman kuning bercampur tinta lama menghasilkan bau tajam. Serupa dengan garis senyum pada pemuda berambut modis. Lagu yang berputar tidak lagi terdengar. Earphone dikalungkan sekitar leher. Langkahnya mantap memasuki kafe. Kedua mata mendelik kanan-kiri. Mencari posisi ternyaman—dekat jendela. Dimana dari sisi tersebut langkah-langkah pejalan kaki memijak aspal terlihat jelas.

Ada sebab kenapa ia senyum-senyum mistis. Langkah malu-malu tungkai hitam mengekori. Seharusnya alas ramping sepatu yang dikenakan si pelayan terdengar bising saat bertemu lantai, tapi suasana sekitar ramai drastis. Tulisan balok besar terpampang jelas, goyang oleh angin. Spanduknya sederhana, tapi menarik perhatian. Bahkan Ren merasa rambutnya yang menarik semangat menuju pintu kaca kafe bertuliskan 'OPEN'.

Mungkin karena ketenaran, status tinggi di sekolah, terkenal tampan, rambut wangi, pintar, dan serupanya, pelayan memberinya kursi ternyaman. Sesuai keinginan.

"Hebat, hebat. Mau dibayar berapa? Kebetulan aku sudah puas dengan pelayanannya." Kitab sastra mengetuk permukaan meja bundar dengan taplak putih susu. Kedua mata melirik seksi, bersikap keren atas aksinya. Lawan bicara berusaha untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mata.

"Wow. Aku baru tahu ada pelanggan yang akan membayar hanya dengan ditunjukkan tempat duduk dan merasa puas."

"Ya itu aku." Ren tertawa. "Gayamu bagus. Mari, selfie bersamaku." Tangan kanan melambai sebagai perintah untuk mendekat. Pelayan itu merasa dipermainkan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Baiklah kalau anda sudah puas. Anda tidak perlu membayar. Selamat malam." Membungkuk sopan sesuai peraturan. Lalu tubuhnya yang ramping memutar 180 derajat.

Ren segera bangkit, mencengkram pergelangan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih. "Jangan terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba aku lapar."

Tentunya pelayan yang merasa lebih dipermainkan itu berputar menghadap dengan ragu, "ayolah, Sakakibara- _kun_. Aku banyak pekerjaan malam ini. Jangan bertele-tele."

"Ya. Makanya biar cepat selesai jangan sembarang main pergi saja."

Pelayan dengan hati yang teruji tingkat kesabaran—menghela napas cepat. Kedua kaki pegal-pegal. Salahkan sepatu berhak sepuluh senti pemberian Sasaki.

Kaki-kaki kursi berderit. Ren kembali menjatuhkan bokong di atas busa kursi. Kitab sastra dibuka—tapi belum dibaca segera. "Atau agar lebih asyik duduk saja dulu di hadapanku untuk sementara."

"K-kenapa harus begitu? Sudah aku bilang, aku banyak pekerjaan, Sakakibara- _kun_. Bisakah segera memesan?"

Salah satu alis Ren terangkat. Menatap dua iris lawan bicara seperti berujar; 'kau bercanda?'

"Lihat sekelilingmu. Ingat kembali tulisan yang tertera di depan." Surai cokelat Ren dikibas eksotis. Kening si pelayan mengerut. Awalnya tidak paham.

Menyadari lawan bicara yang tumben telat mikir, Ren memutar kedua bola mata, "'Pelayanan Spesial'. Orang-orang di sekitar—" Jari telunjuk terangkat. Salah satu meja di tengah ruangan menarik perhatian. Di mana pelayan yang diajak bicara ikut menoleh.

Dua pelanggan pria. Berbincang dengan salah satu pelayan wanita hingga satu kursi yang kosong dihadapan diperuntukkan bagi bokong pelayan untuk bersandar.

"Err…"

"Bagaimana?

Satu tangga di bawah. Kalah.

"Baik-baik." Tubuh ramping itu mendekati kursi di seberang meja, "tapi tidak lama."

Bokong berbalut rok hitam putih dengan renda bergelombang menyapa busa kursi.

Salah satu anggota virtuoso itu harap lawan bicaranya kali ini tidak perlu cepat-cepat berkecipak angkat kaki. Berani pergi, mulutnya akan menggugat pelayanan tidak memuaskan. Dari sisi ini, saling berhadap wajah dengan wajah, garis wajah berlapis bedak terlihat jelas.

Ragu sejujur-jujurnya. Apakah benar lawan bicaranya kali ini sedang menipu?

Demi situs salah satu penata rambut terkenal, Tuhan senang menipu manusia, melalui makhluk cantik beberapa senti di depan batang hidung!

Posisi duduknya malu-malu. Kedua paha bergesekkan. Tidak nyaman, mengambil persepsi; berdiam diri di kamar mandi dapur lebih baik daripada harus menghadap pelanggan macam salah satu murid Kunugigaoka yang kehadirannya tidak diharapkan.

Surai hitam panjang, dua iris keemasan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Isogai Yuuma.

iPhone dirampas dari hangatnya saku celana. Gerakkan tangannya gesit. Buka kunci tombol, menu, kamera.

SPLASH!

Blitz lupa dimatikan—padahal tidak perlu. Ruangan restoran cukup terang. Ren mengabadikan gambar dalam galeri. Isogai mengumpat.

"H-Hey!"

.

Kafe tempat Isogai bekerja sedang berbaik hati—kepada pelanggan. Pelayan berbalik nasib. Setidaknya butuh seminggu waktu negoisasi degan manajer untuk membatalkan tema restoran bertajuk _crossdressing_.

Hukum kasta berlaku. Sebagai pelayan, apa kuasa yang ia punya? Tidak ada tapi-tapian, banner selamat datang segera dibuat. Baju-baju maid gaya victoria dibagi satu-persatu. Tangan kosong Isogai menerima pakaian maid wanita dengan berat hati.

"Pakai, ya. Cuman sehari saja, kok."

"... cuman." Isogai mengelus dada saat batang hidung pesek manajer hilang dari balik pintu ruang ganti pakaian.

Lima menit berganti baju. Pakaian cukup rumit, hingga tubuhnya hampir jatuh dengan kening membentur kaca pada ruang ganti. Baju maid hitam putih. Renda di sekitar dada dan rok. Apron dengan renda paling banyak—paling mengganggu.

Sisanya tidak perlu dibahas. Isogai tidak kuat mempaparkan kronologi cerita. Singkat cerita, salah satu teman bekerjanya, Sasaki, membantu memasangkan stoking, _high heels_ , dan bandana. Uh… awalnya ingin dipasangkan _nekomimi_ tapi Isogai menolak keras-keras.

Wanita centil yang sudah dipesan dari salon di blok sebelah melambaikan tangan di depan meja kaca rias. "Sini. Sini!"

Begitulah.

Setelahnya Isogai Yuuma benar-benar ganti gender. Cantik, mencengangkan. Bahkan dagu manajer sampai terjatuh, minta selfie bersama. Isogai kabur. Berharap punya jurus menipiskan hawa keberadaan seperti pada anime yang Sugino tonton.

Hati gelisah. Tulisan tutup berubah menjadi buka. Terhitung sepuluh menit, empat batang hidung pelanggan menyapa pelayan pria yang crossdressing.

Salah satu pelanggan dengan surai sentrik dan familiar menampar otak Isogai untuk berputar. Isogai kenal betul siapa dia. Dengan buku tebal sastra didekap depan dada.

Sadar kalau itu salah satu anggota terkemuka di gedung utama—virtuoso—, Isogai panik. Tepat saat tubuhnya akan berputar menyembunyikan wajah, salah satu mata Sakakibara Ren berkedip.

Isogai merutuki dalam hati. Untuk apa Ren memutuskan makan di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Untuk apa Ren berkedip macam penggoda. Untuk apa Ren berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum mistis.

Senyumnya melebar dengan kedua mata terpejam. Menyapa lembut, "Hai. Tunjukkan aku meja ternyaman."

.

Itu yang terjadi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebelum meja nomor sebelas dipenuhi keributan.

Isogai berusaha menampik tangan Ren, "Kumohon hapus foto itu!"

"Ups. Sudah aku kirim ke Asano."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku menfotomu dua kali. Kira-kira Asano lebih suka yang mana, ya?"

"Masa bodoh! Tolong segera hapus! Kalau bisa batalkan pengiriman foto itu!" Isogai benar-benar panik.

"Sinyalku sedang bagus. Langsung terkirim. Ah, biar seru aku ajak dia kemari, ya."

"Sakakibara- _kun_!"

Ren benar-benar tidak menyesal. Mendapat suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Setelah buru-buru menuju toko buku dengan stok buku sastra terbaru namun terbatas, lelah dan lapar, berkeputusan menuju kafe tempat Isogai bekerja, matanya segera disuguhi _banner_ besar yang menyita mata-mata pelajalan kaki yang berlalu lalang untuk melihat. Ren tertarik untuk datang.

Dua langkah memasuki pintu kaca, kehadirannya disambut Isogai Yuuma. Versi anak gadis.

Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya memberi nilai plus-plus untuk penampilan ketua kelas E.

Buku menu di atas meja tidak perlu dilirik. "Sudah. Aku pesan wagyu barbeque. Tolong tidak pakai lama."

.

Terkutuk kau, Sakakibara Ren.

Koyama tertawa lepas saat melihat Gakushuu bangkit. Mengangkat bokong dan merampas tas di atas meja rapat. Langkahnya terdengar hingga menuju pintu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ikut. Tapi aku beri waktu untuk kalian berdua. Usir saja si Ren itu." Celetuk Koyama. Kacamatanya dibiarkan miring akibat tubuhnya yang berguncang.

Sudah dapat ditebak, Gakushuu tidak menggubris.

Gakushuu tahu ia gila atau freak atau semacamnya. Melihat wajah kekasihnya berhias _make up_ membuatnya penasaran. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan heran anak-anak murid saat melihat wajahnya menggelap. Jangan membuang waktu-waktu. Yang artinya; tidak akan membiarkan Ren berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

Terlebih saat Isogai dalam keadaan terlihat seperti gadis.

Di awal, Gakushuu perlu berpikir dua kali karena tidak mendapati dua antena mungil yang biasanya terdapat pada pucuk kepala Isogai. Tertutup oleh wig hitam sepunggung. Dua iris emas memperjelas. Meyakinkan Gakushuu kalau itu adalah dia, kekasihnya, Isogai Yuuma.

Langkah-langkahnya membawa cepat menuju kafe tempat Isogai bekerja.

.

Kehadiran Maehara begitu tiba-tiba. Dengan pakaian kasual—sepertinya habis kencan dengan seorang gadis (dengan tas ransel lumayan gemuk, ditebak isinya adalah seragam). Tas berlanja berukuran kecil dijinjing salah satu tangan. Ren menudingnya berkencan dengan nenek tua. Lupakan. Ingatkan Isogai pada manajer untuk mengecilkan _banner_ heboh bling-bling di pintu depan. Semua orang melihat, membaca, lalu menimang-nimang apakah harus makan siang sambil memperhatikan kemolekan pelayan _crossdressing_. Maehara adalah salah satu orang yang membaca tanpa menimang. Dua kata menari dalam otak. _Crossdressing_ -Isogai. Perpaduan yang aduhai, bukan?

Tanpa ragu Maehara melangkah mantap menuju restoran. Membuka pintu, berteriak marah. Persis saat segera mendapati Ren menggoda-goda Isogai.

Teriakkannya menarik beberapa pasang mata. Namun pemuda oranye tidak peduli. Melangkah ke depan dan meraih lengan Isogai.

"Ah. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Pulang sana."

"Kau yang tidak diharapkan, tolol."

Ren mengernyit. Pemuda surai oranye muda bersiap kembali ucapan pedas, tapi sebelum sempat melakukannya—

"Cukup!" Seseorang sebagai penonton pertengkaran sedari tadi akhirnya menggertak. Ia terlanjur muak. Jangan sampai ia akan mengusir mereka yang mengusik dengan berteriak.

Ren dan Maehara melirik persis ketika daging di atas tulang pipi Isogai memerah menahan malu.

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiran kalian berdua." Kata Isogai. Menusuk hati Maehara hingga ingin mengaduh.

Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua telapak tangan mengepal di sisi apron putih sekitar pinggang, "aku malu… jujur saja. Semenjak keputusan kafe ini untuk _crossdressing_ selama dua hari. Terlebih kehadiran kalian berdua yang membuat keributan. Aku malu."

Di mata Ren, Isogai terlihat menantang. "Heeeeh. Wajar kalau kau malu dengan kehadiran Maehara, tapi dengan kehadiranku? Kau pastilah berdusta."

' _Cih,_ ' Maehara harap pisau _steak_ pada meja seberang dapat ia rampas untuk memangkas surai nyentrik Ren.

"Sudahlah. Yang baru saja berkencan dengan nenek-nenek pergi sana!"

Sibuk beradu kata kotor, menuduh, dan merendahkan, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka.

Aura tubuh mencekam. Menarik Yuuma agar memutar badan.

Isogai kaget bukan main, wajah memerah menyerupai tomat. "A-Asano- _kun_!"

Berpakaian perempuan di hadapan Gakushuu membuat kedua tungkai kaki Isogai lemas. Jikalau kuat, ia sudah angkat kaki dan menyembunyikan diri di dapur.

"Asano?" Ren menyapa. Tangannya terangkat—bertepuk tangan. "Waw. Cepat juga ya kau datang kemari."

Menarik napas pelan. Mata violet memicing tajam pada dua sosok hama. "Pergi kalian berdua." Gakushuu bertitah. Pakaian seragamnya terlihat rapi. Walau sudah sore, walau sebenarnya tadi Asano berlari dari arah stasiun kereta. Kalau dalam drama-drama percintaan, mungkin ia sudah sempat membeli setangkai mawar.

"Oi. Oi." Maehara maju selangkah. Membusungkan dada ke arah Gakushuu, menantang. "Aku lebih dulu datang kemari sebelum kau. Kau yang pergi."

Ren berkacak pinggang. Bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri tepat di samping Gakushuu. "Tapi, aku memanggil Asano lebih dulu." Ternyata Ren mendukung Gakushuu.

Isogai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin kabur, namun tangan Gakushuu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan. Pandangan sekitar menusuk-nusuk. Tiga orang laki-laki dengan satu orang wanita—sebenarnya empat laki-laki. Berkumpul dan membuat keributan.

Sungguh, Isogai tidak mau ada drama opera sabun dadakan yang dapat ditonton gratis.

Maehara menahan napas. Otaknya berputar mencari akal. Dua lawan satu. Tentu Ren berada pada kubu Gakushuu. Sesekali melirik pada Isogai, yang kebetulan balas menatap. Tatapan mata emas seperti berujar; 'sudahlah, Maehara- _kun_. Daripada membuat keributan.'

Hati Maehara sakit bukan main. Bahkan isogai memilih pasrah.

Sebenarnya dalam artian, Gakushuu pantas saja dibela Isogai. Status mereka sepasang kekasih. Berjalan empat bulan. Sudah beberapa dikutuk berpisah setiap mengunjungi kuil, tapi tetap langgeng. Kata Karma, mungkin ia kurang serius dalam beribadah. Maka dari itu Tuhan enggan mengabulkan doa dari jeritan hatinya.

Ren mengambil barang-barangnya, bersiap pergi meninggalkan. Meminta kepada Isogai agar makanan miliknya lebih baik dibungkus saja.

Tubuh ramping Isogai menghilang dibalik pintu dengan tanda 'Stuff Only'. Ren yakin dibalik ruangan itu terdapat jalan kecil yang berhubungan dengan dapur.

"Sudah ya. Aku malas berdebat. Aku mau pulang." Ren siap-siap melangkah pergi.

"Makananmu." Maehara mengingatkan. Berusaha menghiraukan tatapan Gakushuu.

"Tidak. Tinggalkan saja." Setelah berjalan ke depan dan memunggungi Gakushuu dan Maehara sekitar dua langkah, ia berpaling, dengan efek seksi yang dibuat-buat. Surainya menampar angin, senyum miring sok keren, "katakan pada Isogai, itu untuknya pulang nanti. Aku akan membayarnya duluan."

Maehara mengangkat alis, "bagaimana caranya? Oi!" Ren tidak menggubris. Melesat menuju kasir.

Gakushuu memelototi sosok memuakkan Ren hingga menghilang dari balik pintu. Lalu duduk pada kursi dimana tempat Ren mengistirahatkan bokong.

"Kau kenapa juga tidak pergi." Gakushuu mendesis. Raut mukanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Maehara. Sebaliknya dengan Maehara.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan selang sepuluh detik. Sebelum Isogai kembali membawa sebungkus wagyu barbeque.

"Dimana Sakakibara- _kun_?"

"Pulang. Dompetnya tertinggal, jadi dia tidak jadi membeli. Jadi biar saja aku yang membelinya." Jawab Gakushuu dengan senyuman. Maehara melotot, tahu Gakushuu berbohong. Akhirnya ia yang menyantap.

Tentu saja. Gakushuu tidak akan membiarkan Isogai beranggapan Ren itu baik atau perhatian dan sebagainya. Tahu begitu tadi Maehara juga mau berbohong.

Mata violet kembali menghujam sosok Maehara. "Tinggal kau yang belum pulang."

"Baik. Baik." Maehara mengusap dahi. Berlagak pasrah. "Tapi Isogai, pulang nanti tunggu kedatanganku berkunjung, ya. Aku mau membawakan sesuatu kepadamu dan keluargamu." Salah satu mata Maehara berkedip. Mengusap surai palsu di atas kepala Isogai sebelum pergi meninggalkan.

Letupan kecil pada hati Gakushuu. Tahu kalau Maehara membalas ucapan bohongnya barusan. Berlagak heroik. Berani sekali, sudah jelas kekasih Isogai berada di hadapannya.

.

Mereka berakhir berdua. Dengan Isogai yang menemani untuk bercakap. Gakushuu sudah meminta Isogai untuk memesan makanan—ia yang menanggung biaya. Dengan halus Isogai menolak, berkata kalau tidak adil kalau ia asik makan dengan kekasihnya sehingga teman-temannya yang lain bekerja. Gakushuu ingin protes, tapi segera memaklumi.

Akhirnya berakhir dengan mata violet mengawasi setiap pergerakkan Isogai dari bangkunya. Setiap ada laki-laki maupun muda atau tua, berani menyentuh Isogai, Gakushuu hampir mematahkan sendok perak dalam genggaman. Rasanya seperti menguji kesabaran. Gadis-gadis sekitar berbisik-bisik kagum. Ekspresi serius Gakushuu benar-benar tampan—mempesona, menarik perhatian.

Akhirnya tiada arti dengan mengunyah santapan tanpa wajah cantik memanjakan mata.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Hingga tidak terasa jarum pendek sudah bersemayam pas pada pukul sepuluh malam. Shift Isogai usai. Pelayan yang lain sudah pergi menuju ruang ganti, kecuali satu orang. Manajer berkata tidak apa-apa untuk membiarkan Gakushuu masih betah duduk-duduk sambil minum caramel latte. Karena Isogai meyakinkannya untuk menutup restoran. Dengan langkah gontai, mendekati meja dimana Gakushuu setia menunggu dengan buku berjudul 'Segelintir Semangat Juang' terbuka di atas meja. Dibaca dengan serius.

"Maaf menunggu sampai malam begini." Isogai menduduki bangku di seberang meja. Gakushuu segera menatap wajahnya. Terlukis kelelahan pada kedua mata dan bahunya yang turun, melepaskan beban yang barusan ia tanggung untuk mengais uang. Sang kekasih hanya mengangguk sekali. Tersirat dalam mengucap 'tidak apa-apa'.

Gakushuu geram. Rasanya ingin cepat menikahi pemuda berwajah cantik di hadapan.

Sampul buku menutup dua lembaran putih yang menjeblak terbuka, menutup buku. Gakushuu menyodorkan minumannya. "Minumlah. Bibirmu pucat."

Isogai agak ragu. Dalam gelas langsing itu hanya ada satu sedotan. Walau sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, rasanya aneh untuk terbiasa dalam perbuatan bertajuk mesra. Isogai masih malu-malu untuk urusan _indirect kiss_. Terutama secara langsung, ia saja masih kaku.

Menggaruk leher yang tidak gatal, mengundang perhatian Gakushuu untuk melirik leher dibalik surai wig hitam yang panjang. "Tidak perlu, Asano- _kun_."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang tidak haus."

"Kau itu pintar dalam berbohong, Isogai." Gakushuu mengingat kebohongannya beberapa jam kebelakang.

Teman-teman Isogai melambaikan tangan dari dua daun pintu kaca. Berucap selamat malam. Di antara dari mereka tersenyum pada Gakushuu, namun tidak dibalas.

Gakushuu sedikit memaksa dengan pandangan serius. Ancaman 'aku akan menusukmu' menggetarkan tubuh Isogai. Pelan-pelan mendekatkan bibir pada ujung sedotan. Kedua bibirnya bergetar. Menurut Gakushuu itu pemandangan yang lucu.

Selagi Isogai menyatukan mulutnya dengan ujung sedotan, Gakushuu kembali menilai penampilan _crossdressing_ nya. Manis sekali. Wajahnya yang memerah dibingkai surai palsu yang terlihat bercahaya di bawah sorot lampu. Kedua tungkai kaki yang terkatup rapat di bawah meja. Dibalut stoking hitam.

Busananya hari ini mengingatkan Gakushuu atas fakta bahwa love hotel—menyediakan baju maid dan stoking. Dimana dijual untuk disobek. Mempertontonkan kulit. Oke, ini sudah malam. Pikiran Gakushuu mulai melantur ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

Hingga membuat bulu kuduk Isogai meremang—pandangan iris violet terasa menjilat.

Mulut itu lepas dari ujung sedotan, meninggalkan liur. Gakushuu ingin mengecapnya, pastilah manis.

"Lain kali kau harus mau berkencan dengan keadaan seperti ini." Celetuk Gakushuu. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis senyum. Kedua pipi lawan bicara semakin memerah.

"Yang benar saja." Kedua tangan Isogai terkatup di atas kedua paha. "Kalau ada murid lain yang melihat, bagaimana… "

Gakushuu tertawa, "kalau kau berpakaian seperti ini, kencan kita tidak akan dipinggir jalan."

Dahi ketua kelas E mengerut, "kalau begitu, dimana?"

"Hotel cinta." Gurau Gaskuhuu. Ia tertawa renyah. Lain dengan Isogai, yang kaget setengah mati.

Lagi-lagi digoda.

"Ini sudah malam, Asano- _kun_."

"Justru itu."

Langit malam berhias bulan sabit. Cahayanya yang minim memantulkan secercah cahaya menembus kaca restoran. Seperti seperempat cahayanya mengelus wajah merah Isogai—tidak terlalu jelas karena kalah oleh cahaya lampu. Bibirnya yang basah akibat _lip gloss_ mengkilat. Meyakinkanmu, itu segumpal daging halus yang lunak. Siapa gerangan yang tidak tertipu, mengklaim yakin jika sosok Isogai Yuuma detik ini adalah gadis muda nan cantik.

Sedetik Gakushuu terbuai lamunan hasrat.

"Asano- _kun_?"

Tangan kecil Isogai melambai-lambai. Gakushuu merasakan angin kecil bertemu wajah.

"Ya?" Lamunan surgawi lenyap tertahan.

"Kapan kita pulang? Coba lihat waktu."

Dua iris violet melirik mesin waktu. Hampir setengah sepuluh. Kedua bahu terangkat. Menghela napas sekali dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Sebentar lagi." Gakushuu tersenyum. "Aku masih betah."

Ujung apron yang bergelombang dipilin antara jari-jari, "ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Isogai mafhum. Walaupun kembali ke rumah, Gakushuu selalu bercerita tidak betah dan tidak merasa senang. Berbicara dengan ayahnya sangatlah jarang. Isogai tahu, pemuda pintar di hadapannya saat ini sangat kesepian.

Biarkan dia, biarkan mereka, bersama mengikis waktu. Selagi tidak ada yang merugi.

Terkukung dalam acara diam-diaman bersama Gakushuu tidak pernah Isogai anggap membosankan. Canggung di antara mereka berdua memiliki artian. Artinya mereka saling menikmati. Tidak perlu acara memeluk hingga bercumbu, cukup dengan duduk bertemu muka, itu sudah cukup.

Namun sayang, Gakushuu adalah manusia yang ingin lebih dan _lebih_.

"Isogai." Gakushuu melirik kedua iris emas yang berkaca-kaca di bawah lampu putih. "Kemari."

Tangan kanan menepuk kedua paha yang menutup.

Sendok perunggu pada hidangan rasanya mencolok pendengaran, "apa?"

Gakushuu juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mengulang. Jawaban yang ia beri hanya tepukan di atas paha sekali lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Isogai menimang-nimang. Dia murid pintar, pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gakushuu. Keadaan sedang rawan. Ruangan restoran yang sepi, jalanan berlapis aspal di balik kaca—mulai kehilangan pejalan kaki sedikit demi sedikit. Masalah pakaian; memalukan.

"Ayolah, Isogai. Agar kita cepat pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan sampai aku yang memulai. Pilih konsekuensinya. Yang mana lebih buruk, hm?"

Kaki-kaki kursi berdecit membelai ubin. Isogai membuat pergerakan. Lebih baik menurut sebelum Gakushuu melakukan hal salah.

Dimana dirinya akan berakhir basah.

Sebelum menghapus jarak, Isogai memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu. Bahaya jika ada orang luar yang melihat. Menyibak gorden putih dengan bahan tipis—agak transparan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang berhasil lolos masuk.

Suara hentakan sepatu bersetubuh dengan udara. Gelombangnya mencium dinding dan kaca—membentur gendang telinga Gakushuu. Isogai, dengan langkah malu-malu, mendekat seduktif. Tidak, bocah itu tidak melakukannya atas kesengajaan. Atau mungkin hanya karena persepsi Gakushuu, karena Isogai sedang dalam kondisi balutan pakaian maid. Kedua tungkai itu, biasanya tertutupi celana berlubang dua. Kali ini berbeda, lubangnya satu, tapi besar.

Kau akan mudah mengintip.

Isogai menaikkan salah satu kaki untuk dapat mengambil posisi duduk di atas kedua paha Gakushuu. Ia mengangkang. Rasanya menyengat—saat selangkangan berlapis celana hitam ketat yang pendek bergesekkan dengan fabrik seragam celana Gakushuu. Kedua kaki menggantung sedikit di ambang angin. Bagian terujung kaki langsing pada sepatu membentur ubin. Tapi tetap, Isogai tidak bisa sepenuhnya menumpu untuk memijak bumi.

Kedua tangan Gakushuu menyambut cepat. Melingkari pinggang ramping. Aroma parfum citrus memanja penciuman. Salah satu tangannya bergerak naik. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Isogai, dan membawanya menuju sekitar leher yang berkeringat.

Jujur saja, tubuhnya merasakan gejolak hasrat, meletup menggebrak dinding pertahanan.

Secara tersirat, Isogai paham. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk leher putih Gakushuu. Cahaya bulan perlahan meninggalkan sisi wajah.

Gakushuu meneguhkan diri, percaya dari lubuk hatinya, kalau Isogai adalah yang tepat—pasangan hidup semati. Tidak peduli tubuh itu teronggok di ujung gedung bobrok kelas 3-E, bermasalah finansial, penganut kerja sambilan, punya dua antenna unik—di mana orang lain tidak memilikinya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Telapak tangan mendorong tengkuk permuda yang sedang menipu dengan penampilan, menghapus jarak, dan membenturkan kedua daging lunak kemerahan.

Berawal dari hanya saling menyentuhkan permukaan. Gakushuu mendominasi, mengatur penyatuan mulut mereka. Kedua mulut mereka menganga. Gigi terbentur, lidah saling memeluk. Air liur senang menumpuk di dalam mulut kecil Isogai. Lenguhan kecil terdengar, saat gigi depan Gakushuu menggigit bibir bawah Isogai dengan lembut. Isogai menjauhkan wajah.

Gakushuu tidak memberi izin Isogai untuk memberi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Tangannya kembali mendorong, menubrukkan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih panjang, lebih basah, agresif, hingga terbentuk segaris saliva melewati dagu pemuda dalam pangkuan.

Dada mereka berdua naik turun. Walau kekurangan oksigen, mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan berpaut bibir.

Karena mereka bersatu. Meleburkan hasrat. Itu juga salah satu cara mereka hidup—meraup partikel oksigen bercampur cinta.

.

Maehara mengutuk Asano Gakushuu agar jadi laki-laki gundul.

Jarum panjang dan jarum pendek saling menimpa mencium angka sebelas. Bedebah untuk Gaskushuu, menahan Isogai terlampau larut hingga belum pulang. Maehara sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah, berharap disambut senyuman berseri dari wajah manis Isogai Yuuma. Yang di dapat hanya cengiran lebar adik kecil paling bungsu dari keluarga Isogai.

"Kakak belum pulang!" Jawabnya ceria.

Tidak perlu menerka, Maehara tahu betul. Gakushuu si manusia cerdik, rupa-rupanya menahan Isogai di restoran hingga selarut ini. Kemana pikiran anak itu, hah? Apa ia kura sudah menjejal usia menengah atas? Mereka baru menduduki bangku tingkat menengah pertama. Tapi sudah berani berdua-duan hingga larut—dalam ruangan kosong.

Isogai mulai tampak nakal, semenjak berteman—Maehara tidak mau mengakui mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih—dengan Asano Gakushuu.

Pribadinya berbalik drastis dalam kacamata realita Maehara.

"Mehara- _nii_ , itu apa?" Suara bocah menyepak sumpah serapah pengusik pikiran. Maehara menunduk. Mendapati adik Isogai menatap intens pada kotak makanan dalam tas jinjing kertas emas. Maehara hampir lupa.

"Oh ya. Ini makanan untuk keluargamu."

"Asiik!"

Dua tangan mungil menerima dengan hati sumringah, wajah berseri-seri. Hati Maehara tersentil kecil.

"Mae- _nii_ kalau kedinginan menunggu diluar, ayo masuk saja." Bocah lima tahun berlari ke dalam rumah. Berteriak kalau mendapat makanan enak. Maehara hanya tersenyum kecil. Jika sudah terlibat dalam suasana rumah keluarga Isogai, rasa hangat menjalar menyelimuti dada. Lebih hangat daripada keluarga sendiri.

"Maehara- _kun_."

Suara kecil menyapa lembut. Maehara melirik ke depan. Mendapati Isogai—tidak lagi dalam balutan busana perempuan. Menyapa dengan wajah bertanya. Sendiri, mungkin Gaskushuu memutuskan untuk berpisah di pertigaan depan.

Pelastik makanan berisi daging sapi segar belum dimasak berada dalam genggaman. Maehara meringis, _pasti dari Gakushuu_.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Maehara tidak menyapa sapaan. Kedua matanya menatap serius.

Isogai balas menatap. Semburat kemerahan menjalar hingga telinga. Kembali teringat kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu. Dimana ia dan Asano…

Lupakan. Isoai mengelengkan kepala. Maehara mengerutkan dahi.

Tapi Maehara juga tidak terlampau bodoh. Bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadii. "Asano tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh padam, kan?"

"T-Tidak." Langkahnya menuju pintu rumah. Menghindari kontak mata dengan iris oranye. "Maehara- _kun_ … ingin masuk dulu?"

Sebelum sempat Maehara menjawab, adik Isogai kembali datang menampakkan hidung.

"Yuuma- _nii_! Ayo cepat masuk! Mae- _nii_ membawakan kita beef udon!"

Isogai akhirnya melirik Maehara—walau tidak sampai sedetik. "Benarkah?" Bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Detik berikutnya, Isogai menarik pergelangan tangan Maehara dan mengajaknya bertamu. Tapi Maehara menarik dirinya kembali.

"Sudah larut. Aku harus pulang. Berikan saja salamku untuk ibumu, ya."

.

Pertigaan terlihat di depan mata. Tinggal belok ke kanan dan Maehara akan menemukan jalan menuju rumah. Sebelum ia berbelok, langkahnya menyipit di antara gelapnya malam. Hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang menyorot.

"Kau."

Maehara memanggil sosok yang belum berujar sama sekali.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau tidak akan bertamu dulu. Kalau begitu aku akan lebih lama menunggu."

"Uh? Harusnya aku tadi menerima tawaran Isogai."

"Cepat katakan terima kasih padaku." Pemuda yang berdiri di bawah lampu berjalan mendekati Maehara. Wajahnya datar, tidak ada senyum. Mendapati dirinya didekati, Maehara memilih untuk diam.

Hingga jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka kurang lebih satu meter.

Maehara terpaku saat sosok itu enatapnya tajam. Asano Gakushuu.

"Aku setidaknya telah baik memberi waktu banyak padamu untuk berdua dengan Isogai. Termasuk malam ini."

Maehara memutar kedua bola mata. "Lalu? Hanya karena itu aku harus berterimakasih padamu? Yang benar saja, huh."

"Kau itu pengganggu, kau tahu."

Kedua tangan terkepal disamping tubuh, "Kau yang pengganggu, bangsat!"

Gakushuu hanya menanggapi perkataan Mehara dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Memancing kemarahan Maehara. Sejak pemuda oranye mendapati ketua OSIS di kafe sore tadi.

Maehara melanjutkan perkataannya, "kalau tidak ada kau…" Jeda sejenak, "Isogai tidak akan memandangmu."

Terdengar suara tawa mencemooh, "bukankah itu bagus kalau memandangku? Ah… atau lebih tepat memilihku?"

Sikapnya itulah yang membuat orang beranggapan bahwa ia adalah lipan.

Maehara memilih bungkam.

"Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain mengapa aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu bicara. Ini menyangkut perihal hubunganmu dengan Isogai. Kalian semestinya hanya sebatas teman, bukan?"

"Kami bersaha—"

"Tidak. Kalian hanya sebatas teman biasa."

Selanjutnya, pandangan Gakushuu berputar. Punggungnya menabrak keras tiang lampu.

"Kau… " Pemuda beriris oranye menantang iris violet, "aku memang tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku dan dia bersahabat. Bahkan, aku mengenalnya lebih dulu. Kau tidak pantas untuk berkata bahwa aku dan Isogai hanya sebatas teman biasa!"

Jarak kedua wajah terhitung dekat. Hingga dalam jarak sependek itu, Gakushuu dapat mencium aroma parfum yang Maehara kenakan. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Dalam hat mencemooh 'dasar playboy.'

"Kau benar-benar bertampang sengak. Mengganggu." Tangan Maehara ditepis kasar. Dengan pandangan tajam, Gakushuu membetulkan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat aksi Maehara barusan. "Enyahlah kau. Dasar playboy."

Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka berniat mengambil langkah. Meninggalkan Maehara dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk. Ntah sedang kesal atau apapun itu, masa bodoh. Yang penting Gakushuu sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan selama ini.

"Tunggu, Asano."

Gakushuu menghentikan langkah. Namun tidak berbalik sekalipun untuk melirik Maehara yang berdiri beberapa meter dibalik punggung.

"Aku menitipkan Isogai padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik dari orang yang ingin menyakitinya."

.

Katakanlah ini hanya kebetulan. Ah, malapetaka terdengar lebih konstan.

Kejadian mengganti gender, kembali terulang.

Dari pengeras suara Kayano terdengar mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akan kalah cantik."

"Cantikmu alami, Kayano. Dan tolong jangan menggunakan mikrofon untuk mencurahkan isi hati." Sahut Sugino. Kedua tangan sibuk mengangkut satu kotak berisi potongan kain flanel berwarna.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Contohnya, lihat wajah Isogai—"

"Kenapa?" Sela Isogai. Kedua mata bulat berhias maskara mendesah tidak ingin menatap cermin yang diangkat Maehara dan Karma—dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang ribut saat melihat pemuda merah bersikap seakan-akan ingin menjatuhkan kaca. "Apa aku mirip anak perempuan jadi-jadian?"

Nagisa mengambil mikrofon dari genggaman Kayano.

"Nagisaaaaa." Teriak gadis surai hijau. Bibir mengerucut, kedua tangan terlipat depan dada.

"Mau lebih cantik? Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk berhias lagi? Kita masih memiliki waktu sepuluh menit."

Mau tidak mau Kayano turun dari atas panggung dan berlari kecil menuju ruang kecil dibalik tirai merah hati.

Murid kelas 3-E sibuk mempersiapkan tampilan drama. Sebelumnya kelas A sampai D sudah tampil lebih dulu. Tapi kali ini tiba giliran mereka. Mereka bertaruh, penampilan mereka akan sepi penonton. Walau diperbolehkan memakai aula utama, tetap saja mereka hanya bocah-bocah penghuni kelas _end_.

Hati dag dig dug bukan main, pemegang peran utama bergetar memegang naskah.

Isogai Yuuma, walau hanya sebagai pemain 'numpang lewat', merasa dunianya akan terbalik untuk setengah jam ke depan. Gelisah menyelimuti dada dan pikiran. Sampai tidak sadar lagaknya sudah seperti putri menunggu lamaran dari pangeran negeri seberang.

Padahal, dalam drama perannya hanya sebagai tamu pesta dansa ulang tahun putri Nagisa.

Ini hanya drama. Ingat.

Nakamura mengibas surai pirangnya yang panjang, "Yosh. Lihatlah teman. Mari kita mulai drama berkelas kelas kita!"

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah kepandaian dalam berdiri tegak di atas panggung. Melainkan, saat iris violet orang dewasa tertangkap mata, Isogai tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil.

Penonton yang datang ternyata banyak sekali. Bahkan, ketua dewan juga turut hadir!

.

.

Daging merah muda terasa kering. Pada nyatanya dari sudut pandang mata orang lain terlihat basah dan mengkilat dari poles _lip-gloss_ —dan bantuan tangan ajaib perias. Wig sewarna surai menjuntai hingga dada dan punggung. Agak ikal di bagian bawah. Bulu mata kelewat lentik, sugino mengatainya cetar membahana. Urusan bulu mata, salahkan Irina- _sensei_.

"Kau cantik, serius!" Maehara membetulkan dasi _cravat_ sekitar leher. Mengedipkan sebelah mata embel-embel penuh pesona. Iseng, tangan kanan yang diselimuti sarung tangan putih memilin-milin surai hitam wig di antara jari.

Isogai mendesah, "bukan. Aku bukan salah satu gadis gampangan yang sering kau goda." Layak putri jutek, ia menyingkirkan tangan Maehara.

"'Aku bukan salah satu gadis gampangan?' Tunggu. Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau ini seorang gadis?"

"H-Hentikan, Maehara- _kun_!"

Kalau bukan karena waktu tampil sekitar lima menit mendatang, ketua kelas E akan melemparkan sepatu hak lima senti ke atas hidung mancung cassanova lalu pergi menggalau dalam kamar.

Chiba memutar kedua bola mata, walau tidak terlihat akibat juntaian helai poni. "Tsk." Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Isogai. "Kalian ribut. Isogai, minumlah dulu. Kau menyeramkan. Wajahmu pucat."

"Eh? Apa _blush on_ -nya kurang tebal?" Pendengaran Irina- _sensei_ pastilah sangat tajam. Padahal berjarak sekitar enam langkah dan sedang sibuk memaksa Nagisa untuk pakai gelang perak norak.

"Tidak, Irina- _sensei_! Cukup!" Sahut Isogai. Ia bergegas menuju sudut _backstage_. Masa bodoh dengan saran Chiba lima belas detik lalu. Cari tempat yang sepi—kalau bisa. Terbayang sudah senyum setan cowok macam tuyul. Kalau bukan karena pemuda _itu_ , Isogai pasti tidak akan tremor seperti ini.

"Isogai- _kun_." Karma yang sedang bersandar di balik tumpukkan koper super besar milik gurita kuning menangkap Isogai yang mendekat.

Isogai hampir terhuyung saat merasakan cengkraman dadakan pada pergelangan tangan kiri.

"Karma- _kun_?"

"Matamu… coba kemari mendekat."

"Apa? Bulu matanya hampir copot?"

Isogai mendekatkan wajah tanpa ragu.

Lagi, blitz membutakan sejenak penglihatan Isogai.

"Bangsat Asano akan senang mendapatkan ini." Senyum mengembang penuh licik. Kedua mata fokus pada layar smartphone.

Oh. _Oh_.

"K-KARMA- _KUN_ APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Karma senyum-senyum jahat. Berusaha mengutak-ngatik handphone sementara Isogai sibuk menyerbu dirinya yang sudah ganteng dan rapi dengan balutan ala panglima. Nagisa sudah bebas dari paksaan Irina- _sensei_ , melihat dari kejauhan dan menggelengkan kepala. Isogai tetap berusaha mengambil. Tidak tahu kalau keributan tersebut menarik perhatian Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang menyamar jadi gantungan baju dekat kaca yang tadi digotong Karma dan Maehara. Senyumnya seperti biasa lebar, tentakel menekan tombol kamera untuk mengambil dua momen dalam bentuk foto.

"Nurufufufufufu. Asano- _kun_ akan senang melihat ini." Ternyata Koro- _sensei_ juga sama saja ingin menyiksa malaikat kelas E. Menangkap gambar Isogai yang sedang memajukan wajah mendekati wajah Karma.

Lantai aula berdecit bersamaan saat kursi-kursi penonton ditarik dan diduduki. Beberapa anak bertampang semangat untuk menonton. Atau lebih tepatnya semangat menonton untuk mengolok. Sekonyong-konyong mereka merasa penasaran, tapi gengsi untuk mengutarakan. Terlebih saat sosok ketua osis dan teman-temannya memasuki aula. Mengambil lima kursi paling depan.

Virtuoso.

"Mungkin kalau kita duduk di sini akan ada pemain perempuan yang turun dan menyambut." Gurau Seo. Sampul buku _Gladius Rex_ sudah tertutup dan diletakkan dalam pangkuan.

Araki memutar kedua bola mata. "Kau pikir ini diskotik dimana akan ada seorang pelacur yang turun dari panggung dan bersedia menari di atas pangkuan?"

"Lama sekali acaranya dimulai. Memang pemainnya sedang apa? Ngantri di toilet dulu?"

Asano senyum mistis. Koyama tak sengaja mencuri pandang. Alih-alih tidak melihat, membetulkan letak kacamata pada batang hidung.

Mungkin Asano sudah akan tertawa jika mengingat kalau Isogai Yuuma adalah pemain yang mungkin sekarang sedang ngantri dalam toilet. Pemuda iris violet itu tahu betul. Pemuda dengan surai hitam dan iris emas tunduk dalam pandangannya. Ah, dia jadi iseng ingin mengunci Isogai Yuuma dalam pandangan jika drama sudah dimulai.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Isogai Yuuma mencengkram ujung kostum pangeran yang dikenakan Maehara. Kain berwarna hitam dengan fabrik tebal hampir kusut saat Isogai memegang kuat. Perasaannya gugup. Bagimana jika kedua kaki tiba-tiba lemas dan dia akan jatuh? Bisa copot nanti wignya.

"Tenang, wig itu tidak akan terbang dari kepalamu." Irina- _sensei_ menepuk bahu. Isogai berbalik dan tidak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejut. Kenapa guru paling seksi itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cenayang?

Maehara rupanya merasakan pergerakkan di balik tubuh. "Isogai?" Dua iris oranye melihat pada tangan Isogai yang masih mencengkram ujung baju. Jujur saja, kok lucu melihat Isogai seperti anak kecil takut hilang di kerumunan. Maehara tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Isogai menatap pangeran cassanova, "Bantu aku, Maehara- _kun_. Kakiku lemas."

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Jika kedua kakiku saat ini juga lemas, bagaimana?"

"Sekarang kau membuat seluruh bagian tubuhku lemas. Setidaknya beri kata semangat."

"Memangnya tadi malam aku terlalu kasar?" Maehara berusaha menahan senyum.

Isogai melepaskan ujung baju berwarna biru tua, "Iya. Kau terlalu kasar memberi pesan kepadaku kalau kau marah…"

"Habis kau lagi-lagi mau saja diculik Asano!"

Pemuda surai oranye berhias mahkota kehilangan senyumnya. Heran dengan sikap kurang peka atau mungkin terlampau polos pada diri Isogai. Padahal ia berusaha menggoda. Sama nasib dengan godaannya selama ini. Selalu kena salah kaprah.

"Kau ini. Selalu membuatku marah." Maehara berbisik.

.

Rasanya perut terkocok. Saat puluhan pasang mata memandang setiap gerak-gerik. Pemuda mungil bersurai biru yang sedang menjelma sebagai 'tuan putri' berusaha tidak salah dialog.

Drama yang sedang mereka lakoni adalah putri salju. Dengan sedikit perubahan.

Tidak perlu dipaparkan seperti apa drama barusan. Semua orang tahu percintaan Putri Salju yang terlibat dengan eksistensi cermin sakti dan ibu tiri.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

Karma berperan sebagai pangeran dan Nagisa sebagai putri. Isogai hanya menjadi sahabat dekat Nagisa—menurut cerita yang anak kelas E karang. Karena tidak akan asik jika seluruh bagian drama jalur ceritanya ada yang sudah bisa menebak. Drama berjalan lancar di awal, berbalik jauh—sangat jauh—saat Karma ntah disengaja atau tidak disengaja melangkah salah hampir di akhir cerita. Seharusnya ia pandai memilah, kalau jodoh yang seseungguhnya ada tepat disebelah kiri, Nagisa. Tapi Karma berpindah haluan, ia menuju Isogai.

Maehara gondok setengah mati sebagai yang mendapat peran kandidat kekasih Isogai.

Setelah buruk rupa wajah ibu tiri yang diperankan kembali, pangeran Akabane akan segera melamar putri Nagisa. Namun karma berkhianat, karena mengatas namakan wajah dongkol Asano Gakushuu diantara bangku penonton. Sehingga ia malah mendekati Isogai, melamarnya.

Nagisa berwajah datar.

"Kau membuat semuanya kacau, Karma." Komentar Maehara. Matanya memicing tajam. Sudah ada niatan untuk balas dendam pada Gakushuu—kalau ia akan memeluk erat Isogai di atas panggung.

Tapi Karma menghancurkan semuanya. Menarik pinggang Isogai, mencium pundak berbalut gaun berbahan katun. Menahan napas setiap penonton, termasuk Koro- _sensei_ hingga menjatuhkan kamera digitalnya.

Bahkan Gakushuu menyesal untuk terus mengunci Isogai dalam tatapan. Matanya terasa tercolok melihat apa yang terjadi diantara Karma dan Isogai.

Kurahashi ingin protes, "tapi kan mereka semua sudah mengira kalau Karma-kun bersama Nagisa-kun."

"Akhir yang mengejutkan akan selalu menjadi bagian cerita yang unik." Jawab Karma santai. Melirik pada Isogai yang duduk lemah di salah satu sofa dekat tirai merah marun. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan kalau ketua kelas E itu sedang tidak tenang. Gelisah memikirkan nasib ke depan.

Karma mengerti.

Sebelum turun panggung dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penonton sambil membungkuk, Gakushuu melemparkan tatapan paling menusuk. Pada satu sosok berwajah setan cilik. Bersurai merah dan berotak cerdas—Gakushuu benci mengakuinya. Terlebih saat sebelum tirai merah tertutup sempurna, Karma menjulurkan lidah.

Pandangannya mengelap. Menggambarkan tidak suka.

Nagisa menatap Isogai iba, "Karma- _kun_ , Walau kau yang berbuat…" Suaranya merendah, berbisik, "tetap saja yang kena nantinya Isogai- _kun_."

Kedua bahu Karma terangkat, "siapa peduli, Nagisa- _kun_?" Sugino menangkap senyum menyebalkan Karma seperti Koro- _sensei_ , "yang penting aku sudah membantu Asano, bukan?"

Saku irogoh. Mengeluarkan iPhone bersarung merah. Layar ponsel ia tunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Nagisa.

Bocah biru melotot.

.

Mungkin memang nasibnya sedang pantas dikata buruk.

Pakaian rumit sudah tidak lagi dikenakan. Polesan menjijikkan dari perias salon blok sebelah sudah tidak lagi terpoles. Baju seragam dipakai rapi. Sembari terus mengoceh dalam hati, tepat saat akan mengangkut dus-dus berisi kostum, getaran dalam sak celana menarik perhatian.

Satu pesan masuk dari Asano Gakushuu. Memintanya untuk segera menemuinya di ruang OSIS.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan Asano. Mungkin meledek? Penampilannya beberapa puluh menit lalu ternilai konyol, menurutnya. Jadi ia berasumsi bahwa Gakushuu akan mengatainya atau apapun itu, pasti menyangkut aksinya di atas panggung.

Di korisor yang sebentar lagi akan menghubungkannya ke ruang OSIS, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

' _Atau ingin membicarakan aksi Karma terhadapnya?'_

Ketua kelas E urung untuk pergi mengunjungi kekasih. Murid yang berpapasan tidak peduli, melihat keadaan Isogai yang berdiam diri di tengah-tengah.

Satu-satunya yang pantas disalahkan itu adalah raja jahil. Hal tidak senonoh berupa mencium pundak tidak akan terjadi jikalau Karma tidak memulai aksi. Lagipula, kenapa harus mencium pundak? Kalau hanya memberi pelukan Isogai masih bisa menerima.

Tapi daripada ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh tanpa tujuan ditengah-tengah koridor, ia melanjutkan membuat langkah. Namun tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan yang ditapaki karena sibuk menimang.

' _Bagaimana ini? Datang tidak datang tidak dat—'_

Detik berikutnya ruangan terasa jatuh. Tubuh condong ke depan, kepalanya seperti akan segera mencium ubin. Murid tidak bertanggung jawab seenaknya berlari kencang dan menubruk bahu. Lumayan sakit, sehingga Isogai akan terjerembab.

Kedua mata terpejam, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat lagi refleks untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Sebelum semuanya terasa terhenti. Perutnya merasa ditekan.

Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Isogai- _kun_."

Iris emas melebar. Badannya terasa kaku untu sepersekian detik.

"Ketua… dewan?"

Buru-buru Isogai bangkit. Menyadari kalau salah satu tangan kekar berbalut jas itu melingkari sekitar perut untuk menolong.

Terkutuk untuk koridor yang tiba-tiba berbah sepi. Hanya terdapat eksistensi dua orang. Isogai dan ketua dewan. Asano Gakuhou. Ayah sang kekasih.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Isogai menghadap kaku.

"Terima… kasih." Isogai membungkuk hormat.

"Menuju kemana?"

Gakuhou tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Terbukti jelas, wajahnya datar.

Baritone yang menggema di antara partikel udara dan terpantul dinding sisi kiri dan kanan memacu tempo detak jantung pemuda surai hitam. Bukan delusi, Isogai merasa dirinya takut. Kenapa?

"Menuju ruang OSIS, ya?" tebak Gakuhou.

Satu bulir keringat menari dibalik tengkuk, "Ah… ya." Pandangannya mengarah pada ubin. Tidak berani menatap iris violet. Serta tidak memusingkan Gakuhou yang bisa menebak dengan mudah kemana arah tujuannya.

Senyum kecil terpantri pada garis wajah tampan pria dewasa. Salah satu tangan menyusup dibalik saku celana. Pandangannya terlihat lembut. Entah dibuat-buat atau memang sedang berbaik hati, Isogai tidak tahu pasti.

"Drama kelas kalian aku akui sangatlah bagus."

"Eh?" Isogai rasanya ingin segera membersihkan telinga. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Suara tawa kecil khas pria dewasa menarik perhatian bocah satu-satunya, "terutama penampilanmu dan Akabane- _kun_."

Sentilan terasa dalam dada bocah sura hitam. Kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Kenapa yang dipuji terang-terangan adalah penampilannya bersama Karma?

Karma sebenarnya telah menarik banyak pelatuk amarah.

"A-Ah, ya… saya senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih…" Isogai hampir menampar mulut. Tidak tahu alasan mengapa berujar merasa senang.

Selama ini Isogai tahu sebuah fakta bahwa Gakuhou mengetahui hubungan yang terjadi antara putranya dengan salah satu murid dalam bangunan bobrok. Mungkin alasan mengapa Gakuhou berkata demikian adalah untuk menyindir. Walaupun hubungan antara ayah dan anak tidak dikatai dekat, namun Isogai berasumsi jika Gakuhou memperdulikan perasaan anaknya. Terutama saat adegan Isogai dan Karma yang pamer kemesraan di depan banyak pasang mata. Gakuhou sepertinya akan menegur, 'Jika menjadi kekasih putraku, jangan memandang orang lain.'

Isogai merasa bersalah. Padahal apa yang ia asumsikan belum tentu bernilai benar.

Gakuhou maju satu langkah, "sebelum kau datang ke ruang OSIS, bagaimana kalau menuju ruang kerjaku terlebih dahulu? Ini menyangkut beasiswa yang kau ambil."

Isogai mendongak, namun hanya menatap sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap ke sampan—kemanapun itu asal tidak tertuju pada ketua dewan. "Beasiswa?" Syukurlah jika bukan membicarakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Karma. Kalau begitu tidak akan introgasi dadakan.

Gakuhou membalikkan badan. Lebih dulu melangkah pergi menuju ruang pribadi. Memberi komando tersirat bahwa tidak ada alasan lain untuk Isogai tidak mengekor. "Ya, ini cukup penting. Terhitung Isogai-kun sudah menduduki bangku kelas tiga."

"Baiklah."

Isogai terpaksa tidak memenuhi keinginan Gakushuu. Ponsel dikeluarkan memberi pesan singkat.

Asano- _kun_ , aku ada urusan penting. Maaf tidak bisa menemuimu.

Besok hari. Sehari setelah acara festival sekolah, tiga foto tersimpan sebagai koleksi pribadi dalam galeri.

Koleksi foto Isogai dalam balutan pakaian wanita bertambah satu, menjadi tiga. Sebenarnya lima. Satu dari tanpa nama, mengirim foto Karma dan Isogai di backstage melalui via _email_. Wajah mereka dekat. Dengan wajah Isogai beberapa senti di dekat wajah menyebalkan Karma.

Sebenarnya siapa yang memulai? Isogai atau Karma?

Gakushuu menghapus foto itu.

Dua buah tentu dari Ren beberapa minggu lalu. Gakushuu simpan.

Dari Karma Via LINEE. Wajah terkejut Isogai dari dekat. Hampir mirip denga foto yang dikirim Ren. Namun kali ini karena lebih dekat, polesan kosmetik pada wajah mungilnya terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas—Gakushuu menyimpannya.

Dan satunya lagi dari Karma—lagi. Gambarnya sangat membakar hati. Di mana terlihat kekasihnya mencengkram ujung kostum seorang playboy. Gakushuu tidak perlu ragu bahkan berpikir dua kali untuk menekan pilihan _delete_.

Rasanya seperti minyak panas diciprati air. Gakushuu cemburu. Seo dapat melihat aura hitam memenuhi ruang OSIS. Mendapati Gakushuu dalam mood buruk bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam lalu. Anggota Virtuoso yang lain berpikir, saatnya pergi—atau pulang. Daripada bersama satu orang yang sedang dilanda amarah tiba-tiba.

"Err. Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Araki bangkit dari kursi. Menumpuk buku-buku sejarah, bersiap membawanya.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Ren.

"Aku… ke lab. Ayo, Seo. Katanya kau mau ikut melihat kinerjaku di lab."

Gakushuu ditinggal sendiri.

Kembali seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Duduk menyendiri. Tubuh kursi berputar, menghadap jendela besar ruang OSIS. Menatap langit berhias kapas. Sebentar lagi senja mengupas langit biru. Burung-biring gereja tampak mengepakkan sayap dari sana. Akibat emosi, Gakushuu tidak dapat terpana keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

Lebih baik bocah merah itu dikatai raja lalim, daripada raja jahil. Karma lebih cocok selalu bekerja sama dengan gadis kacamata di bagunan bobrok itu, cukuplah praktik kesuburan pribumi, budidaya herba, sekaligus demonologi.

Jangan lagi menguji cinta orang lain.

Untuk kesekian kali, Gakushuu mendesis. Kedengarannya mengancam, seperti dengung lampu fluoresens di kamar mandi sekolah.

Gakushuu akui ia munafik. Pertama, perlakuan Karma kurang ajar sekali. Berani menyentuh kekasih orang lain. Sialnya bocah merah itu memberi hadiah lain. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah foto yang ia kirim lewat LINEE. Beberapa menit baru ber _make-up_. Wajahnya terlihat jelas terpoles kosmetik. Tidak menor dan tidak nyentrik. Blitz dari ponsel mencerahkan wajahnya hingga terlihat berseri, sungguh cantik.

Ekspresinya kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi tengkuk. Tertangkap sempurna oleh Kamera. Boleh saja, Gakushuu berniat rajin membawa SLR ke sekolah. Berniat sering-sering memotret Isogai. Jujur saja, Gakushuu tiba-tiba merasa rindu. Sejak drama kemarin usai, ia sama sekali bertatap muka kembali dengan Isogai.

Ah, Jangan pula lupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dimana Isogai sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya ke ruang OSIS. Membiarkan dirinya menunggu. Walau Isogai memberi alasan cukup logis, ketika kembali ditanya di waktu malam, kenapa tidak mendatanginya, Isogai hanya membalas singkat.

Kelas E dituntut anak OSIS untuk membersihkan panggung dan backstage. Bahkan membersihkan toilet.

Kala itu, Gakushuu tidak bisa berkata tidak. Pasti ulah salah satu dari teman seperjuangan. Memang menjadi salah satu kepuasan mereka untuk menindas kelas E.

Lamunan terpecah belah. Ponsel bergetar. Gakushuu melirik layar sentuh, satu pesan masuk.

Dari Isogai Yuuma.

.

"Wajahmu pucat. Ada apa?"

Iris violet memperhatikan paras Isogai. Terlihat lesu, dua bahu turun, tidak tegap menggambarkannya sebagai ketua kelas. Semburat merah bersemayam di atas daging empuk pipi. Pertanyaan sudah terlontar lima kali atas keadaannya dan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia datang. Jawaban hanya kepala yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Angin menyibak surai hitamnya di daerah dekat leher. Mata Gakushuu memicing, menangkap sesuatu.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu."

Telapak tangan itu terlihat tremor, segera menutupi bintik ungu yang terlihat dengan cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

Seperti luka, mebentuk lingkaran tidak beraturan. Merah muda dengan bintik keunguan—memar. Gakushuu pintar menilai, Isogai terlalu menganggap mudah. Menganggap bodoh kekasihnya.

"Jangan berdusta." Gakushuu menatap tajam. "Lehermu itu, seperti baru saja digigit oleh sesuatu."

"Jangan mengarang. Ini…" Isogai menatap sejumput rumput tepat di sekitar kursi taman berbentuk jamur. "… hanya bekas gigitan serangga hutan."

Gakushuu mencintai Isogai, mengerti segalanya tentang luar dan dalam. Gakushuu tidak mudah di bohongi. Ia kenal betul apa sebab luka semacam itu.

Karena Gakushuu, pernah menorehkannya. Lebih dari sekali.

Seingat ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka itu, ia belum ada barang sekali kembali menyentuhkan mulut pada tengkuk mulus Isogai dalam seminggu terakhir. Lagipula luka ini terlihat baru.

"Ayolah, hanya temani aku bekerja."

"Ya. Aku akan. Tapi katakan dulu yang sebenarnya."

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak ada apa-apa."

Isogai Yuuma, adalah bocah keras kepala. Salah satu faktor mengapa Gakushuu sering merasa kesal kepada sosoknya.

Salah satu tangan Isogai ia sambar. Mengunci dalam cengkaraman yang nantinya akan meninggalkan bebas. Isogai merintih. Tubuh itu bangkit dari bangku taman. Ditarik paksa, memasuki pohon-pohon berbatang tebal.

Mulut kecil Isogai berteriak—namun yang keluar hanya berupa napas. Punggungnya membentur batang yang kasar. Serpihan kayu yang kecil terasa menusuk punggung, walau terhalangi balutan blazer seragam.

Telunjuk dan jempol menyentuh dagu Isogai. Menariknya kasar, mendekati wajah. Jarak di antara kedua wajah tercipta sekitar sepuluh senti. Pada jarak sedekat ini, penciuman Gakushuu dapat menciumnya.

"Isogai…"

Tubuh Gakushuu membeku. Terlebih saat bulir air mata tersorot cahaya matahari, meluncur menuruni pipi mulus lawan bicara.

"Kenapa kau…" cengkraman pada dagu Isogai menguat, hingga kepalanya lebih terangkat. Dipaksa mendongak. "Kenapa aroma tubuhmu tercium seperti _dia_?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Hadiah special buat **Miyako Shirayuki**. Ini fiknya lho, kak~

Hidup AsaIso, RenIso, MaeIso, OmIso. Lalu Anagata tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Salam dari #OmTajirSquad, ya. /ikutan Asaka/

Eh, fik ini dibuat panjang karena alasan simpel; "Kangen Isogai, sih." Udah itu aja. Kalau ada typos maaf, belum sempat di cek ulang, heuheu.

Tunggu, ada omake. Yang mau baca, mari lanjut. Sebenarnya penting, sih. Jadi kayanya harus dibaca /yha

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Di hari yang sama, beberapa menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Murid yang lain sudah beranjak pergi menuju rumah. Dua orang terlihat masih berada di dalam kelas. Karma dan Nagisa.

Karma sebenarnya sedang menerka, walau tidak yakin. Tapi sebagai orang yang peka, ia berusaha percaya.

Pikirannya mungkin menerka yang tidak-tidak. Piket kelas berakhir dua menit lalu. Nagisa tampak mengangkat alat-alat pembersih. Karma melirik.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , mau dikembalikan ke gudang?"

"Uhm… ya. Ada apa? Ada sapu yang tertinggal?"

Karma menuju papan tulis. Berniat menghapus abu putih yang masih tertinggal. "Tinggalkan saja. Biar aku yang mengembalikan. Kau terlihat keberatan."

Dahi Nagisa mengerut, "keberatan? Tentu tidak. Biar aku saja."

"Lebih baik kau membantuku menghapus papan tulis." Suara pemuda merah terdengar serius. Nagisa mengangkat bahu sebelum mengalah. Kembali meletakkan sapu dan kain pel di dekat pintu kelas.

"…Baiklah."

Nagisa turut mengambil penghapus papan tulis. Menghilangkan eksistensi huruf kanji buatan gurita kuning. Cukup banyak, terutama gambar gurita di sudut atas papan tulis.

Tangan kanan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas papan. Karma menerka ulang. Beberapa saat lalu, ketika dirinya baru mengambil alat bersih-bersih dari gudang.

Dua orang berpapasan dengannya. Yang satu terlihat memaksa, yang satu lagi menolak. Terlihat berjalan menuju gudang yang pintunya masih terbuka.

Karma sempat ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun pintu gudang yang tertutup menghentikan niat.

Pemuda paling pintar di kelas 3-E itu tidak bisa menebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Maehara dan isogai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beneran END**_

… _siapakah pelaku yang melukai leher mas ikemen? –TAMAT._


End file.
